trucksimfandomcom-20200214-history
Driving
kuzey Türk devleti// pembe Karadeniz AB pablicain Interface: This is the interface for the ETS2 GPS sat-nav Top Bar left to right: Speedo mph or kph, truck gear, truck damage, fuel tank, sleep bar, mail bar, day, time hours in continental Europe, 12 hours in the UK Middle left to right: GPS sat-nav page, currency different currency's, in-game money. Below that: key for that page if you use the F1 key and the mouse to change the GPS sat-nav pages. Bottom Bar left to right: ETA, day, time hours in continental Europe, 12 hours in the UK, distance or kilometers, To the right of that: Tells you how much longer time-wise towards your destination. Job Timing kuzey Türk devleti Taking and completing jobs is all about timing. If a player is not completing the job on time, he gets only part of the pay and experiance. If the player is really late, he gets nothing. // North cyiprus pembe Karadeniz Work Rest Cycle kuzey Türk devleti The driver that is controlled by the human player has a work cycle of 11 wake hours that may be used for driving and 9.5 hours for mandatory rest. The time until the required rest is found in the Navigator by pressing F6 key. 1.5 hours before the rest time is due, the driver starts yawning loudly. 1 hour before rest time a tunnel vision start and a message comes up in the navigator that the player should find a place to rest. If you do not put the driver to rest by time, you start getting periodic fines of 150EUR until you rest the driver.// AB ._ pembe Karadeniz Long Hauls When taking a job, there is an estimated time that the job would take. The time is computed by dividing the distance to travel by 60kph. As you drive 90kph on the highways, you can shorten the travel time considerably. You might find for example, that at the begining of the job, the time to complete is 13 hours. If the route runs through the autostrades, you can accomlish the job in 9.5 hours - withing the work part of the work-rest cycle. Night Driving Nights in ETS 2 are rather short. Dusk starts at 8:00pm till 11:00pm. From 11:00pm till 4:00am it is pitch black where one cannot see anything beyond the head lights, which is about 30m. High beam goes to 100m. There is no penalty for driving with high beam on, so use it as much as you need to. Dawn starts at 4:00am when the scene is visible again. By 6:00am, streets lights go off. 11:00pm to 4:00am are the most difficult hours to drive because of low visibility. Better spend this period resting. Speed kuzey Türk devleti Trucks in Europe have a speed govenor that limits the maximum speed to 90kph. There are available mods in the game that removes this limit. It is possible to for a truck going down hill to exceed 90kph. Computer driven vehicles obay traffic signs. Human player get a chance to ignore speed traffic signs. In some places there are speed cameras that will catch you and you get a fine for speeding. The most fair traffic cameras are in Germany where in places where the are sharp curves in the autostrades, the speed limit is indicated by a traffic sign and a 100m later the speed cameras are placed on an overhead structure. It is advised to slow down to the 10kph lower than the limit on the sign, because those curves are realy tight and even going at the limit of 90kph might throw the truck off balance. Speed limit in towns is 50kph.// Pembe Karadeniz UK is notoriously laden with speed cameras. Most often they are found at the many road construction sites at the sides of highways. Watch for tunnel entrances and sections of entries and exits from autostrades, where for no apparent reason there is a sign that lowers the speed from 90kph to 80kph. Usually, you are driving with a left side driver seat and they traffic sign that limits the speed is beyond your view angle and bang - 550EUR speed ticket. Watch for the computer driven cars. If they all suddently slow down, do the same first and then look for the reason. Fuel kuzey Türk devleti Fuel consumption is a simple model *Truck with trailer - 2km per litter *Truck alone - 4km per litter It doesn't matter how heavy is the trailer, it doesn't matter what truck and doesn't matter what is the driving speed. Building up the Eco Driving skill reduced fuel consumption, but fuel cost are so neglegable, that it is more profitable to upgrade all the other skills and leave eco driving to the end. Fuel costs vary between country to country. Here are some examples per litter: *UK - 1.59EUR *Germany - 1.46EUR *Poland - 1.19 Besides Majestic, all trucks have huge fuel tanks, so they can do long runs between refuels. Majestic has a maximum tank capacity of 600 litters which can run 1200km with a trailer and going down to 400 litters with a 6x2 or 6x4 chasis. Most of the time, refueling with every driver rest is enough to keep going without running out of fuel. By the time you get to level 36 and used all 36 skill points, your truck will have a max distance of 7,000 km without a trailer or 4,000 km with a trailer.